


Let's Make Things Physical, I Won't Treat You Like You're Typical

by Blue_Falcon



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Basically Porn, College AU, F/F, G!P, Humor, Jealousy, Lexa g!p, Modern AU, NSFW, Smut, maybe a tad bit o angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Falcon/pseuds/Blue_Falcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa are roommates and seriously attracted to each other.  Clarke initiates but Lexa always backs down.  Finally, it's too much for Lexa to deny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is lyrics from Closer by Tegan and Sara. It's my first try at writing the sexy time so please let me know of any corrections. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy.

Clarke was not expecting that.  

She had been roommates with Lexa for the last two months and aside from a few drunken kisses they had shared at a few frat parties they had never acted on their mutual attraction.  It wasn't for a lack of trying on Clarke's end.  Lexa would always make excuses as to why it couldn't happen and frankly, Clarke had reached her limit. If she had balls she would have blue balls constantly.  It took what felt like forever for Lexa to even change in their room and even still was kind of sketchy about it.  Clarke didn't care.  She was confident in her tone body and changed in front of Lexa as often as possible.  She hoped that it would push Lexa to make a move.  Clarke could feel it in the air around them how much Lexa wanted her in those moments.  Then Lexa would clumsily make a rapid departure from their room.  It was frustrating the shit out of Clarke.

It's not that Lexa didn't want Clarke, she did.  She just didn't know how Clarke would react to her...well, for lack of a better word, her cock.  She had been born with female and male parts.  Her parents had never made her feel ashamed of her body and let her decide what she wanted to do with her own body instead of making the decision for her like the doctors had advised.  She was thankful for that because she loved her body the way it was.  However, the only lover she had ever had was her high school sweetheart, Costia.  Costa accepted Lexa for who she was and they had been madly in love.  Unfortunately, like most high school romances, it had fizzled when they had been accepted to colleges across the country from each other.  She hadn't met anyone since that made her want to put herself out there again...until Clarke.  

Clarke had been making it so difficult in the most amazing way ever.  Lexa was finding it harder and harder, no pun intended, to deny Clarke what they both wanted.  She had walked into their dorm room to Clarke changing from her clinical scrubs and that was the last straw for Lexa. 

She closed the door quickly, threw her bag to the floor, and stormed towards Clarke.  Clarke was momentarily surprised by the desire she saw on Lexa's face but it passed when Lexa's hungry lips devoured hers.  The moan that escaped their atmosphere could have been from either one of them.  Lexa forcefully guided Clarke to the wall while pulling each other's clothes off.  Clarke's back hit the wall and Lexa crushed into her.  Clarke felt something hard between them and lightly pushed Lexa back and looked down.  Clarke let out an audible gasp as she looked up into the eyes of a smirking Lexa.  

Clarke had never been so wet in her life.  She attacked Lexa's mouth and neck with fervor and Lexa, who was stronger than she appeared, lifted Clarke off of the ground.  Clarke's legs instantly wrapped around Lexa.  Clarke could feel Lexa at her opening and then sliding deep into her as Lexa lowered her onto her pulsing cock.  Clarke's nails dug into Lexa's shoulders and raked down her back. Lexa hissed and ground deeper into Clarke.

"Oh my God, Lexa! You feel so fucking good."

Lexa thrusted into Clarke fast and deep.  She had wanted to feel her for so long and now that she was she couldn't slow down.  She wanted every part of Clarke.  She was sure that Clarke's moans could be heard throughout the dorm but she had zero fucks to give...except to Clarke.  Clarke was getting all of her fucks right then against their wall.

Lexa pulled away from the wall and while holding Clarke with one arm, she swept everything off the desk to her right.  Clarke's lips were everywhere on Lexa's face, neck, and chest.  Lexa laid Clarke down onto the desk and continued to fuck her.  Clarke's amazing breasts bounced with every thrust and made Lexa's mouth water at the thought of tasting them. No sooner that Lexa had thought that when Clarke began to rub and pinch her own nipples.  

Clarke couldn't think of anything but Lexa.  Lexa had the most amazingly toned body and Clarke couldn't help but desert her self pleasuring to feel Lexa beneath her fingertips. She felt so good inside of her.  It was so much better than she had imagined.  She was big and filled her up in all the ways she had craved.  Lexa had started to rub Clarke's clit with her thumb which made her tighten around Lexa's cock that was buried deep inside her.    
  


At the tightening around her dick, Lexa almost lost it, "baby, let up a little.  You're gonna make me come and I'm not through with you yet." Lexa's head was thrown back as she drove deep into the Clarke's hot wetness.  

"Fuck me, Lexa! Fuck me so good."

Instantly Clarke felt Lexa pull out, pull her up, turn her around, and bend her over the desk.  Clarke let out a low moan when she felt Lexa prodding at her entrance.

"Are you sure you want me to fuck you so good?"  Lexa breathed into her ear.

"Please, Lexa."  Clarke moaned.

Lexa entered her fast and furiously while tangling her hand into the hair at the nape of her neck.  The sight of Lexa disappearing into Clarke almost sent her of the edge.  Clarke's scent was more intoxicating than anything she had ever experienced. 

Clarke had never been fucked so good in her life.  She had asked for it and Lexa was delivering.  Every nerve was tingling.  Lexa pulling her hair while fucking her was the right about of pleasure and pain.  She could feel Lexa's movements becoming more erratic and knew she was close.  Clarke was just as close.  When Lexa reached around and rubbed her clit again it only took seconds for Clarke to scream out.

"Fuck! Lex, I'm com-ah ah ah, fuck!" It was the most violent, most amazing orgasm of her life. 

Lexa was following right behind her and began to pull out.

"No, come inside of me." That was enough to send Lexa over as she slammed back into Clarke, which took Clarke over the edge again.  

Once the tremors died down Lexa slowly removed herself from Clarke and helped her stand up onto weak legs. Clarke turned to Lexa with a brilliant smile.

"Soooo...you have a penis."

Lexa lightly laughed, "yeah, you okay with that."

"Oh baby, I'm more than okay with that.  Is that why you made me wait."

"Yeah, I didn't know how you would react."

"Well, now you know my reaction.  I get super wet.  You are amazing."

"And you are sexy as hell! But you know I wasn't wearing a condom right?"

"Yeah, no worries.  I'm on birth control and I know you don't have any STD's from when you, Raven, and Octavia came to the clinic to get tested."

Lexa smiled into Clarke's kiss as she was pushed onto the bed.

"Round two?"

 


	2. Because You Asked So Nicely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!

What had started out as never being naked in front of Clarke ended up being always naked when she was with Clarke.  She wasn't complaining because if she was naked then Clarke was naked.  A naked Clarke could ask Lexa to catch a falling star or move a mountain and she would find a way to do it. That's not what Clarke asked of her though.

"Let me paint you."

"You want to paint me like your French girls?"  Lexa said with a smirk.

"Very funny.  I'm serious.  You have the most amazing body.  It deserves to be immortalized on paper and I just so happen to have first hand knowledge of every inch of your glorious body.  It's very inspirational."

"Well, when you put it that way.  Of course you can.  You know I can never deny you anything.  Where do you want me?"

Clarke adjusted the blanket and pillows on Lexa's bed.  She moved Lexa into the pose that she wanted; a seated position, leaning against the headboard with her left leg bent, her left arm extended and resting on her bent knee, her right leg extended out, and her penis lying in her open right hand.  Lexa was to look directly at Clarke.  It was erotic and Clarke had a hard time not fucking Lexa first.  

It only took minutes for Clarke to be absorbed in her art.  The sounds of the paintbrushes strokes on the paper were hypnotizing.  Lexa had never seen Clarke in this element.  It was a turn on to say the least especially since Clarke was naked as well.  

"Be still, Lexa."

"I am."

"No, you keep liking your lips.  Almost like your hungry...or thirsty."

"You've no idea."

Lexa could feel the pulse held in her hand getting stronger.  Not long after she was fully erect, aching to be touched but she dare not move.

"I told you not to move."

"I didn't." Lexa pouted

Clarke looked pointedly into Lexa's eyes and then down to her hard on.  

"She wanted to look good for the painting.  What are-"  Lexa began to ask when Clarke stood from the chair she had been sitting in.  Her eyes were raging with lust.  With the paintbrushes forgotten except for their sound when they hit the floor, Clarke stalked towards Lexa while touching her own body smearing paint anywhere her fingers touched; tantalizing Lexa with every achingly slow step and caress.  

"How am I supposed to paint when all I want to do is fuck you, to feel you deep inside me?"

Lexa was salivating at the approach of the goddess' before her.  Clarke was crawling up the bed dragging her breasts along Lexa's smooth legs that were both now extended in front of Lexa.  The hunger apparent in Clarke's eyes was new and terrifyingly sexy.  

Clarke was beyond wet.  She could feel her come coating the inside of her thigh.  Clarke could see that Lexa was entranced with every movement that she made.  It made Clarke feel powerful. She could turn Lexa to a trembling mess.  She loved that feeling.  When Clarke reached Lexa's cock, while keeping eye contact, she slowly slid her tongue up from the bottom of the shaft to the tip, swirling her tongue over the top.  Lexa threw her head back and moaned as her cock vanished in Clarke's warm mouth.  

Lexa had never experienced anything as excruciatingly amazing as the feeling of Clarke's mouth on her, devouring her.  Lexa's eyes snapped open when Clarke's mouth unexpectedly left her cock.  Her disappoint was instantly allayed when Clarke gripped her dick as she straddled her, leading Lexa to her entrance and dropping down, fully taking every bit of Lexa.  Clarke's moans were music to Lexa's ears.  

Clarke gripped the headboard near Lexa's head and she rode her.  Lexa's hands and lips were everywhere on Clarke.  Lexa's hands moved to Clarke's ass, helping fuck Clarke deeper.  Lexa knew how she liked it.  Clarke's hands moved from the headboard to Lexa's head and then down to Lexa's breasts.  The erect nipples were begging to be touched and so Clarke obliged, pinching and teasing.  Lexa hissed at the painful pleasure.  

Lexa needed to taste Clarke.  She sat up abruptly while maintaining her rhythm.  Clarke arched her back and braced her hands on Lexa's legs behind her to give Lexa better access to her tits and neck.  Lexa's cock deep inside her and her lips on her was Clarke's version of heaven.  

"Harder, baby. Make me scream your name." Clarke begged.

Lexa gripped Clarke's waist and quickly rolled them over.  Clarke was on her back with her legs held in the air by Lexa.  Lexa was pounding slow, deep, and powerful.  Lexa would never get used to feeling Clarke all around her and Clarke would never get tired of being taken by Lexa.  

"That's right baby, let them know who's fucking the fuck out of you."

"Lexa! God! Fuck, Lexa! 

"Touch yourself.  I want to watch you." Lexa demanded.

Clarke's hand moved to her wetness.  Lexa watched in awe as Clarke moved her fingers in a slow and steady circular motion over her clit. Clarke could feel every inch of Lexa and she craved more, more of everything Lexa.  The pace that Lexa had set was sweet torture.  Clarke wanted slower and faster at the same time.  Lexa wanted to be deeper, to possess Clarke. Lexa let go of Clarke's ankles and grabbed her hips/thighs, fucking Clarke with her engorged cock. That coupled with Clarke's skillful fingers sent ripples coursing through her body.  Wave after wave of pleasure hit her. 

Lexa loved the orgasmic look that adorned Clarke's features.  It was a drug to Lexa.  The feeling of Clarke consuming everything that she had to give made Lexa want to give her more.  The sensation of wet warmth that Lexa was sliding in and out of made her eyes roll back in her head.  It was so difficult to not come in those moments.  The combination of their moans filled the room and urged them on. 

Lexa could feel Clarke constricting around her dick.  It was like a vice grip of pleasure milking everything from Lexa.  Lexa released one of Clarke's thighs and slid her left hand up Clarke's right thigh stopping at the knee.  Lexa leaned forward over Clarke and gripped the sheets next to Clarke's head with her free hand, never losing her rhythm.  Their bodies were moving against each other, nipples brushing nipples. The sheen of sweat only added to the enjoyment.  Lexa's pace had increased and Clarke knew that she was almost there.  Clarke ran her hands down Lexa's back to her ass and gripped as she pulled Lexa deeper into her.  The pain from Clarke's digging nails helped send her over the edge.  

Lexa collapsed onto Clarke's chest as Clarke moved the sweat slicked hair from Lexa's face.  She kissed the top of Lexa's head while they waited for their breathing and heat beat to return to normal. 

"We should paint more often." Lexa could feel the vibration from Clarke's laughter and couldn't help being the happiest and most satisfied she had ever been in her life.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this started out as a one shot and then I added another chapter because you amazing people asked for it. Well, you asked for another and so here it is! I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think! You all have been amazing and thank you for reading!

Clarke was nervous.  Before Lexa had fucked her up against their dorm wall and then on her desk, Clarke had been asked out by a guy in her class, Finn.  She had accepted because he was nice and, well, she wanted to make Lexa jealous.  However, she and Lexa ended up having sex before the date ever happened.  The prior couple of weeks were filled with school, studying, and sex.  Lexa and Clarke had not set the exclusivity of their relationship.  They pretty much spent all of their free time together, much to the chagrin of Octavia and Raven, but they had never talked about what was happening between them.  When they were together, talking wasn't something they did, unless it was to tell the other to not stop or fuck them harder.  Clarke walked back to her dorm room thinking about how would be the best way to broach the situation.  Her date was that night and she hadn't mentioned it at all to Lexa.  In her defense, she had been so preoccupied by Lexa and her amazing appendage that she had completely forgotten about her plans.  It wasn't until her last class that Finn had reminded her.  

Clarke didn't want to go on the date but she had already told him yes and her sweet nature didn't want to hurt his feelings by canceling.  So, she decided to go on the date but keep it friendly.  Surely Lexa would understand.  It's not like they were girlfriends...or were they.  Clarke really needed to talk to Lexa about that.  

Clarke walked into their shared dorm room to find a bespectacled Lexa sitting on her bed, leaning against the headboard, and reading a book.  Clarke was instantly wet.  She loved Lexa in glasses.  Lexa looked up from her book and smiled at the approaching girl.  Clarke dropped her bag on the floor, straddled Lexa's lap, and gently removed the book from Lexa's grasp and tossed it aside.  Clarke placed a brief kiss on full lips before starting the conversation she knew she needed to have.

"So...um...I'm not really sure how to start this conversation."  Clarke nervously said before biting her bottom lip.

"Is something wrong?"  Lexa schooled her features to ensure she didn't look worried...weak.  However, on the inside she was slightly panicking.  She really like Clarke.  They hadn't talked about it but she wanted an exclusive relationship with Clarke.  She wanted to be able to call Clarke hers.

"No.  Well, not really but I just wanted to talk to you about something.  A couple of weeks ago I was asked out on a date by this guy named Finn.  He's in one of my classes.  He's really...it doesn't matter.  Anyway, I said yes and we set it up for tonight because today is the only Friday night he had off.  He asked me before we started...whatever it is that we started."  At the mention of the date Clarke could sense that Lexa was not happy.  Her face stayed the same but Clarke could see the silent fury in her eyes.  Lexa couldn't hide that no matter how hard she tried.  "We've just never talked about what our relationship was and if we are exclusive or if we are even trying for anything past the physical.  Obviously, I like you a lot.  Like a lot, a lot.  If you don't want me to go I won't-"

"You should go.  You're right; we haven't talked about what we are doing and we've...you should go and have fun."   _Stay calm, stay calm.  I wanna punch this Finn Fuck in the face!_ Lexa was trying to keep her expression neutral but she was pissed.  She knew that she didn't really have the right to be pissed but it still hurt.  Every time they had been together the time had been spent having sex and cuddling.  Lexa assumed that their relationship status was implied.   _That's what I get for assuming._ "We can talk about where we are when you get back...if you want."  

Clarke stroked Lexa's cheek and ran her thumb over Lexa's lips.  She didn't like the tension that was now rolling off of Lexa and she didn't like the hurt look in Lexa's eyes, "I'm going to cancel-"

"No, don't. Go and have fun."  Lexa wanted Clarke to cancel but because she wanted to.  Not because she thought Lexa wanted her to.  

"Are you sure?"  Clarke watched as Lexa nodded her head yes.  She didn't want to go but Lexa was giving her mixed signals.   _Does Lexa have plans with someone else?  Is that why she wants me to go?_  Clarke stared into Lexa's beautiful green eyes for a few long moments, trying to read the girl that felt so warm against her.  She leaned forward to capture Lexa's lips but was cut off by Lexa before they could meet.

"I have to finish reading my book.  I'm sure you have to get ready."  Lexa said with no emotion and no eye contact.  

Clarke was taken aback a bit, "Uh, yeah I guess I should."  Clarke paused for a moment, Lexa still wasn't looking at her.  "Are we okay?"

"Yeah, I just have a lot to do.  We'll talk."  Lexa knew she was pouting but she couldn't help it.  She was hurt and she didn't want Clarke to think that she was being needy...or clingy.

Clarke reluctantly removed herself from Lexa's lap, gathered her things, and walked out of the room towards the shower.  Clarke entered the shower stall and closed the curtain behind her.  She had never seen Lexa look so vulnerable.  It made her heart hurt.  The more she thought about Lexa the more she realized that she didn't want anyone else.  Clarke's body became flushed remembering the feeling of Lexa's bulge that Clarke could feel just moments ago when she was straddling her.  Lexa stirred so many amazing, sexy feelings in Clarke.  The showers were empty and the high shower walls kept Clarke completely hidden from the room, which is why she felt bold enough to slide her hand down her body to her warm center.   She faced the shower and braced her free hand on the wall in front of her.  The warm water sprayed across her chest causing enough sensation on her nipples to cause them to harden.  Clarke's head fell back and a small moan escaped her as her fingers circled her clit.  Lexa was ever present in her mind.  Clarke knew every inch of Lexa's body.  When her fingers dipped into her entrance she tried to imagine that it was Lexa's cock.  It only made her more aroused and more frustrated.  The thought of Lexa's throbbing cock sent shivers coursing through her heated body.  The frustration came from the noticeable size difference.  Clarke's fingers just couldn't fill her up the same way that Lexa's cock could.  

Lexa read the same line of her book over and over again.  She still had no idea what it said.  The sight of Clarke and the subsequent feeling of Clarke rocking back and forth over her cock hand subconsciously gotten her hard.  She was still reeling from their conversation but her pulsating appendage didn't know that.  All she could think about was that someone else was going to have their hands and eyes on her Clarke.  Lexa decided that she needed to relieve some tension.  She rubbed her bulge through her pants and then quickly unzipped her pants, freeing her fully erect cock.  She closed her eyes and envisioned a certain blonde haired, blue eyed vixen.  She began stroking herself, up and down the shaft.  Her heart was pounding and she could feel the fluid building up in her shaft and the head of her penis began to tingle; signaling that orgasm was approaching.  She held off a little to edge the orgasm.  She wanted to prolong the pleasure because once it ended reality would set in.  Clarke was all that Lexa could see behind her eyelids.  She tried to imagine that it was Clarke's hand gliding up and down her length.  At that thought a wave of possessiveness blew through Lexa.  She knew Clarke was naked and wet just down the hall.   _What the fuck am I_ _doing?  She's mine, fuck that guy.  Fuck that!_ Lexa stuffed herself back into her pants and ran towards the showers.  With every step her pants rubbed her head and almost made her come.  She made it to the shower room and was glad that only one shower was in use; the one at the very end of the room, farthest away from the entrance.  Lexa recognized Clarke's clothes just outside of the stall.  She peeled the curtain back slightly and almost came in her pants at the sight before her.  The water running down Clarke made her glisten.  Lexa could see Clarke's right hand moving in the area of her vagina.  Lexa silently closed the curtain and quickly stripped out of her clothes.

Clarke wanted Lexa.  Her fingers were doing the job but not like Lexa could.  Clarke had been so close to orgasm so many times but something kept her from crashing over the edge.  Clarke almost screamed when she felt someone press against her but as fast as it had scared her she had recognized the feeling of her lovers body just as fast.  Lexa's lips were instantly on Clarke's neck and shoulder.  Lexa reached around Clarke and removed her hand from her center as she turned Clarke around.  Lexa brought Clarke's fingers up to her mouth and licked Clarke's essence from her fingers.  

"I don't want you to go."  Lexa said when she released Clarke's fingers.  She was slowly thrusting her hips forward causing her cock to slide back and forth between Clarke's thighs, against her lips.  

Clarke couldn't think of anything but the sensation of Lexa against her.  She didn't want to go either.  She wanted to stay there and fuck Lexa senseless.  Clarke crashed her mouth agains Lexa's.  Lexa grabbed Clarke's thighs and lifted Clarke from the floor.  Clarke's hands reached up and gripped the tops of the stall walls, helping to keep her up and balanced.  Lexa entered her hard and fast.  Lexa's pace was brutally divine.  Clarke loved the feeling of Lexa sliding in and out of her and the way Lexa's mound rubbed the right amount of pressure against her clit.  

Lexa could feel Clarke's slick walls tightening around her tingling cock.  The pressure was building up inside her cock and she wanted nothing more than to come inside Clarke while Clarke came on her.   Clarke's legs were wrapped around Lexa's body and Lexa's arms were wrapped around Clarke's.  Clarke's moans were echoing throughout the shower room, if anyone were to walk in there would be no doubt about what was happening in the stall at the end.  

Lexa was thrusting deep, hard, and fast. Lexa couldn't tear her eyes from Clarke's full, bouncing breasts.  She gave in to her need to taste the erect, pebbled nipples.  The steam from the shower and the exertion caused sweat to drip down Lexa's back.  Clarke loved the punishing pace and Lexa's warm mouth sucking her nipples.  She felt so filled and the sensations were becoming too much to handle.  She could feel her orgasm deep in her belly.  

"Lexa!"  Clarke screamed.  Literally screamed.  

"Whose pussy is this?"  Lexa asked Clarke while fucking her through her orgasm.

"Yours! Oh my God, yours!"  Clarke screamed again as she clenched around the throbbing cock that was deep in her.  She had never seen this side of Lexa, it was really hot.  Clarke loved how Lexa was dominating her.  She was putty in Lexa's hands...er on Lexa's cock.  

"That's right.  Your pussy loves _my_ cock.  _My._   Cock."   Lexa accented with a hard thrust.  

As if to agree with Lexa's statement, Clarke's walls swallowed all of Lexa and gripped her tighter than ever before sending Lexa over the edge.  Lexa's sexual energy burst from the tip of her cock and with each spurt Lexa felt all the tension leave her body.  Clarke could feel Lexa's come hitting her canal and Clarke spasmed her walls to coax more from Lexa.  Both women were breathing heavy as the after shocks rocked them.  Lexa slowly pulled out and relished the feeling of Clarke's essence covering her cock.  Clarke brought her lips to Lexa's as her feet found the floor.  She traced her finger tips up and down Lexa's back and moaned into Lexa's mouth.  

"That was amazing.  You're right, I do love your cock." 

Clarke never made it to her date.  The rest of the night was spent fucking in every position they could imagine.  When they weren't coming they were talking about their relationship.  They both admitted that they didn't want anyone else and would be extremely jealous and hurt to see the other with someone else.  They were official and they couldn't have been more happy. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little quicky for you. Enjoy. It's not beta'd, sorry for any mistakes. Feel free to point them out. Let me know what you think.

"Stop that." Lexa said as she swatted Clarke's hand away from her crotch, never taking her eyes off the text book in front of her. The smile appeared despite herself. 

"You weren't saying that earlier."  Clarke whispered huskily in her girlfriends ear.

"We weren't in a library earlier."  Lexa said through the chills that Clarke was sending down her spine while gently sucking Lexa's earlobe. 

"But it's boring here.  I'm just trying to make this place a bit more interesting."  Clarke began rubbing Lexa's crotch.  Lexa looked around and abruptly grabbed the hand that was sweetly assaulting her and pulled Clarke from the table. 

"Where are we going."  Clarke asked through laughter.  Lexa was a woman on a mission.

"We are looking for an empty study room."  Lexa found one in the back corner of the library, opened the door, and unceremoniously drug Clarke into the room. 

Clarke was instantly soaked at the gaze that Lexa leveled her with.  Clarke lowered the blinds, locked the door, and ordered Lexa to sit in the chair.  When Lexa had picked Clarke up from class wearing boyfriend jeans, a loose low-cut white shirt, a leather jacket, and white chucks Clarke could only think about getting her out of those clothes.  

Lexa couldn't take her eyes off of Clarke's legs.  Clarke had worn the short flare skirt that she knew Lexa loved; it got Lexa every time.  Lexa sat obediently as she watched Clarke saunter over to her.  Clarke was in front of Lexa with her legs straddling Lexa.  Lexa's hands instinctively ran up Clarke's legs, under her skirt, and to her ass. 

"Fuck me, you're not wearing any panties."  Lexa gasped.

"I plan on it and of course I'm not.  I didn't wear this skirt to keep it on."  Clarke smirked before stepping back and kneeling in front of Lexa.  

Lexa's breathing became uneven and she could feel her cock pressing against her jeans.  She wanted Clarke so fucking much, as evident by the raging hard on she had.   

Clarke unbuttoned and unzipped Lexa's pants and slid them down to her knees.  Clarke was dripping but she wanted to give Lexa a little before she took everything that Lexa was sure to give her.  Clarke wasn't surprised that Lexa was already hard.  For their entire relationship both were in a constant state of arousal when they were around the other.  Clarke licked her lips in anticipation of tasting Lexa's erection.  Lexa leaned down to capture Clarke's lips with her own.  She couldn't go another second without them.   Lexa moaned into Clarke's kiss as Clarke's hands slid up Lexa's thighs and began working Lexa.  Clarke's smooth hands were amazing but couldn't compare to her mouth.  Clarke's mouth was divine but couldn't compare to her warm, wet center. 

Clarke released Lexa's lips and began licking and sucking Lexa's cock.  Lexa's fingers entangled into Clarke's golden locks as she watched with fascination when Clarke would take her completely into her mouth.  The sensations that Clarke could elicit from Lexa astounded her.  

Clarke wasn't keen on giving head but she loved giving Lexa head.  That always stumped her.  Was it the emotions involved that made the difference or was it just that Lexa tasted...So. Fucking. Good.   Clarke didn't know but she wasn't going to question what the universe had been so kind to bless her with.  

Lexa whined when Clarke removed her warm mouth but it died in her throat quickly when Clarke stood straddling her again.  Lexa's hands immediately went to Clarke's dripping sex.  Lexa slid her finger through Clarke's lips, coating her finger in Clarke's essence before removing it and bringing her finger to her own mouth.

"What did I ever do before that taste.  I could live forever off of your marrow."  Lexa said licking her finger clean.

Clarke lowered herself, moving her slit along Lexa's cock to soak it in waters it would soon be diving in.  A collective moan was released into the atmosphere.  Clarke could wait no longer.  She positioned herself with the tip of Lexa's cock testing the waters of Clarke's endless oasis.  She paused there moving lightly on the very tip of Lexa's erection.  It was driving Lexa crazy.  She wasn't sure if she wanted Clarke to end the torture or continue it.  Clarke slowly lowered herself allowing Lexa to completely dive into Clarke.  Clarke released a sigh at the sweet, sweet feeling of Lexa stretching her completely.  

"Fuck Lex, you feel so, so good."  Clarke moaned into Lexa's mouth before she began to repeatedly lift and lower herself onto Lexa's cock.  Clarke would ground out and move her hips, clenching her walls around the pulsing member that was buried deep in her.  Clarke could feel the blood rushing through Lexa's cock adding a slight vibrating sensation against her walls.  Clarke could feel herself getting closer and closer to release.

Lexa was in awe of Clarke.  Lexa's hands were underneath Clarke's skirt gripping her ass and assisting Clarke's hips move against her.  Every time Clarke ground down against her Clarke's full boobs would bounce up and down.  Lexa wanted so badly to take them into her mouth but she knew it would have to be another time.  Lexa could feel the come building in her shaft, begging to be released.  The build up was about to explode and the way Clarke fluttered around her cock told Lexa that Clarke was right there with her.  

Clarke's hands gripped Lexa's down curls at the base of her skull.  She gripped it tighter and rode Lexa harder as her orgasm hit her full force.  The vice grip that Clarke had on Lexa sent Lexa over the edge.   Their hips thrust at their own accord, neither had control of their movements.

"Oh fuck Lexa, yes!  Don't stop!"  Clarke screamed.  Lexa was sure they were going to get caught but she couldn't find the time to really care at that point.

Lexa thrusted hard and deep into her as Clarke rode out the remainder of her orgasm, Clarke's center drinking every ounce that Lexa poured into her.  Clarke's forehead rested on Lexa's shoulder as they both caught their breath.  Clarke lifted her sweat dotted face to look at the girlfriend that she was pretty sure she could fall in love with pretty quickly if she wasn't careful.  Lexa pushed the loose strands of hair that stuck to Clarke's face behind her ears before laying the sweetest of kisses against Clarke's lips.

"We should really get out of here."  Lexa said against Clarke's lips.  

"I agree but do you have a t-shirt in your bag?  I need to clean up before we head out."  Luckily Lexa did.  Otherwise thing might have gotten awkward during their walk out of the library.  As they stepped out of the room they noticed that there was a lot more people sitting at the tables near the room than when they had went in and also, that they were all looking at Lexa and Clarke.  They weren't sure what was going to happen but they sure as fuck wasn't expecting everyone to start cheering and clapping.  

"Yeah! Get em' tiger!"  Some random guy yelled.

Lexa's face was instantly red.  She was completely embarrassed and grabbed Clarke's hand to beeline out the door.  Clarke, on the other hand, was seriously proud.

"Thank you. Thank you." Clarke said as she gave multiple mock bows as she was being hastily guided out of the library.  

Once outside Clarke couldn't help but laugh, "We should definitely go to the library more often."  She said before kissing her beloved on the cheek.

 


	5. Author's note

Hello all! So, I was thinking about adding another chapter to this...actually a few more chapters. Is there anything that you all would like to see happen with these two? Leave a comment and let me know.

Also, if you don't live in Phoenix, AZ be thankful...it's 115 degrees here right now and it's going to be 118 degrees tomorrow, FML.

Hope you all are doing well!  


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of laughter, a little bit of drama, a little bit of jealousy, a little bit of fluff, and a little bit of semi public sexy time. 
> 
> A blast from the past comes back into the picture. Someone is not liking that at all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a lot longer than I had planned but it's hard to write jealousy stuff without giving it more plot than usual. Anyway, hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think. It is 4:50am and so it has not been beta'd. Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Thanks to everyone that left comments/suggestions! You all are amazing and I adore you!

“No! No! No! No!” They heard Raven say as she banged loudly on their room door, “It’s 3:30 in the goddamn morning on a Tuesday! I have a fucking midterm in like 5 hours! We already know that she has a big dick and that she fucks you so good with it! So! Shut. The. Fuck. Up. And. Go. To. Fucking. Sleep!” She accented each word with a rather loud knock.

 

Lexa had stopped mid stroke when the assault on their door began. Lexa’s face was buried in the crook of Clarke’s neck as they both laughed. They thought they were being quiet…well more quiet than they normally were. Apparently, they had been wrong.

 

They could hear Raven stomp back to her room yelling, “Who the fuck has sex on a Tuesday?!”

 

The sound of Raven slamming her door only made them laugh harder. They had gotten together their junior year when they lived in the same dorm room and here they were; living together in an apartment that they shared with Raven and Octavia and halfway through their senior year. Clarke and Lexa couldn’t have been happier. Raven could have but granted it was 3:30 in the morning.

 

\--

“Good morning, sunshine.” Clarke said as a very disheveled Raven and Octavia entered the kitchen.

 

Both girls glared at the way too chipper for 7am blonde girl that stood before them looking way too refreshed for someone that had been up most of the night getting fucked.

 

“You’re making us breakfast. I mean, like a legit breakfast. None of this eggs and toast. We want pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs, hash browns, and biscuits.” Raven grumbled as she sat on the stool next to Octavia at the island.

 

“And French toast!” Octavia added.

 

“Ooooh yeah, definitely French toast!”

 

Clarke grinned as she turned around to pour them each a cup of coffee that she had just brewed. She set it down in front of them and received a slight grunt of approval from them.

 

“Yeah, that’s not happening but here you go! Breakfast in a cup!” Clarke said, putting emphasis on the “P”, as she walked back to her room to grab her clothes to shower.

 

Octavia picked up and then looked into the steaming cup, “She didn’t even put sugar or cream in it.” She whined.

 

Both girls had dark circles under their eyes as if they hadn’t slept for days. Which, in reality, because of Clarke and Lexa, they really hadn’t. They were exhausted and hoping that they could get their brains to wake up before their midterms started.

 

“You know what we have to do, right?” Raven said as she looked straight ahead.

 

“Yep.” Octavia said, also looking straight ahead.

 

They both took a deep breath before saying, at the same time, “Talk to them.” “Kill them.”

 

“Wait, what?” Octavia said as her head snapped to look and Raven.

 

“What, what?...What?” Raven looked at Octavia wide eyed before finding the contents of her own coffee cup extremely interesting.

 

“What’s happening right now?” Octavia was not awake enough for Raven’s crazy shit.

 

“Nothing, you’re being weird. Drink your breakfast.”

 

Both girls held the coffee cup in both of their hands, elbows on the counter, coffee cup level with their mouth, staring ahead. They exhaled, paused a moment, as if contemplating life, then took a drink. Their actions were mirror image.

 

Neither one of them had heard Clarke come out of her room to walk to the bathroom. Clarke almost was unable to contain her laughter at the two girls.

Opening the bathroom door, Clarke was hit with a face full of steam.

 

“Babe?” Clarke called out, setting her clothes down and beginning to strip.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“So, we are either going to get killed or get talked to. I’m not sure which one yet but just be expecting either.” Clarke’s laugh filled the room.

 

“Uh…okay?” Lexa was a bit confused.

 

“Ray and Octavia are plotting. What? I don’t know…I don’t think they know.” Clarke said as she stepped into the shower behind a soaped up Lexa. Lexa liked her morning showers to be practically scalding, “Fuck, Lexa, put some cold water with this liquid fire.”

 

“In fire we cleanse the pain of the past, Clarke.”

 

“No. In fire we get third degree burns and skin graphs, Lexa.”

 

Lexa laughed as she turned the cold-water knob to appease her girlfriend. Lexa moaned as Clarke’s front pressed against her back and hands ran down Lexa’s front. Lexa’s moans became louder as Clarke began to work her up. Lexa’s eyes flew open when, for the second time that day, Raven banged on the door, startling Clarke and causing her to slip in the wet tub and fall hard on her ass. Clarke yelped, Lexa laughed, and Raven yelled, “Not in the shower! Jesus Fucking Christ! Is nothing sacred anymore!?”

 

“I’m gonna kill her, Lexa. Good thing you are about to graduate law school because I’m going to need a good lawyer.” Clarke said, taking Lexa’s offered hand.

 

“Well, you’re going to be a doctor. Couldn’t you just kill her and then bring her back to life?”

 

\--

 

Clarke, Lexa, Raven, Octavia, and Anya had met at the local coffee shop after their final midterms on that Friday. Much to everyone’s relief, Raven seemed less tense than she had been the prior week. They were all laughing about Clarke’s slip in the shower, as Lexa recounted the story.

 

“Yeah, what has been going on with you lately, Raven?” Octavia asked. She had noticed it too. It wasn’t just when Lexa and Clarke were having sex, although, that seemed to set her off more than anything else.

 

“What’s not going on with me? I’m stressed about school. I haven’t had sex in like 3 weeks, so that is frustrating me. I haven’t been sleeping well.” At that last statement she glared pointedly at Clarke and Lexa.

 

“Oh, so you’re sexually frustrated and you’re taking out on our sex life.”

 

“Well, if you—“ Raven’s words were cut off by a woman that had approached their table. Raven perked up seeing the gorgeous woman.

 

“Lexa? Oh my God, it’s been forever. You look…great!” The tall brunette with the perfect smile said. Her eyes lingered on Lexa’s chest and the crotch of her pants too long for Clarke’s liking.

 

“Wow, Costia. I—What are you doing here?” Lexa asked as she stood and hugged the newcomer.

 

Clarke was not having this, not at all. She was seconds away from putting up her loose blonde locks, taking out her earrings, and putting every last ring she owned on her fingers.   _She don’t know. I’m a Southpaw. I will beat a bitch’s ass!_ Of course, on the outside, Clarke looked ever the calm, sweet, friendly woman she was known to be.

 

The group’s heads moved back and forth between Lexa and Costia as their verbal tennis match continued. Clarke was ready to spit nails. She did not like at all how this _Costia_ girl held onto Lexa when Lexa tried to pull away from their hug. She did not like how this _Costia_ girl currently had her grimy hand on Lexa’s bicep.   And she did not, like how this _Costia_ girl was looking at her woman.

 

A cough beside her brought Clarke out of her murderous thoughts. Anya was not one to stand for rudeness and she didn’t know this Costia girl but she already knew the girl was rude. What kind of person just interrupts someone else’s conversation without even begging their pardon or excusing themselves? A rude person does and that is exactly what Costia did.

 

“Oh! I’m sorry! Everyone this is Costia. Costia this is my girlfriend Clarke, that’s Anya, Raven, and Octavia.” The table gave a small wave with a small “hi”.

 

“Girlfriend, as in, friend that’s a girl or…” _This bitch._

“Considering she didn’t refer to anyone else as her girlfriend, that answer should have been common sense.” Clarke had never loved Anya more than in that moment.

 

“Anya.” Lexa warned.

 

“What? I’m just saying.” Anya leaned back in her chair crossed her legs, crossed her arms over her chest, and eyed the intruder.

 

“Well, I see that I have interrupted you all. I apologize for that. Let me give you my number and maybe we can get together sometime to catch up. I can’t believe I ran into you, what are the odds.” _There she goes again, rubbing Lexa’s arm. Get your goddamn hands off of her._

Clarke was up and lunging at Costia before anyone could stop her. They fell to the ground in a heap of fists, biting, and hair pulling. Clarke was obviously winning, _obvi._ She was going to teach this girl that there were consequences to touching things that weren’t hers. Octavia and Lexa were the only ones actively trying to pull Clarke off of her. Raven just watched on in pure bliss and Anya was helping Clarke by pretending to be pulling her off but instead just getting in Octavia and Lexa’s way.

 

“Think you can just come back and take her away. Hell no. You gon’ learn today. “

 

“Clarke.” She heard Lexa say in a voice too calm for the situation.

 

“Clarke.” She heard Lexa say again as the fight before her began to fade away.   She was still sitting in her same chair looking up at a perplexed Lexa and an arrogant Costia.

 

“Uh…what?” Clarke said, trying to shake the image of kicking Costia’s ass out of her head.

 

“I said do we have anything planned tonight?” Lexa grinned down at her beautiful girlfriend. She knew that Clarke got lost in her thoughts a lot and she found it completely adorable.

 

“Uh…N…No…Nope, not that I can…recall.” God, she wanted to say yes. _Why didn’t I make up something!_

“Great! Just text me and maybe we can figure something out. It really was great seeing you again. “ Costia leaned in and hugged Lexa again. Her whole front was touching Lexa. That was more than a “friendly” hug.

 

Costia turned to the table, not really looking at any of them, “It was a pleasure meeting you all.”

 

“Can’t say the same about you.” Clarke mumbled under her breath. Her friends at the table heard but if Lexa or Costia did, they didn’t let on.

 

Raven and Octavia hadn’t said anything. They were too busy watching Costia flirt, Lexa be oblivious, Anya be…well, Anya, and Clarke be hella jealous. They didn’t blame her though. Lexa, bless her heart, saw the good in everyone. They knew what Costia was up to, Lexa didn’t. Still, Lexa should have talked to Clarke before saying she would get together with Costia, even if it was just to catch up. That was a stupid move on Lexa’s part.

 

Lexa sat down as soon as Costia walked away, not once looking back to see the girl, “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen her.” Lexa’s big smile made Clarke’s heart hurt.

 

“Why is she here?” Clarke’s tone devoid of curiosity and full of suspicion.

 

“I don’t…I don’t know. What’s wrong?” Lexa could see the change in Clarke. She was not the happy girl she had been only moments before.

 

“Nothing, I’m fine.” Clarke gave Lexa a tight smile.

 

“Okay.” Lexa smiled and moved to kiss Clarke. Clarke moved her face forcing Lexa’s lips to land on her cheek. Lexa didn’t seem to notice, though.

 

Lexa went into stories of her youth that involved Costia. Anya, Raven, and Octavia were all sending her looks that said, “Hey idiot, shut up.” But Lexa was oblivious, as always. Clarke just sat there staring at her untouched bagel; she’d give Lexa a tight smile anytime Lexa looked at her.

 

Lexa didn’t understand what was going on. Everyone seemed to be on edge or something. She knew something was bothering Clarke but Clarke wouldn’t tell her. She had talked to Clarke about Costia before. Yes, they had been girlfriends at one time but that was years ago and when it ended they were still friends. They had been best friends growing up. She didn’t have feelings for Costia but she did miss their friendship.   Lexa didn’t think that Clarke would be the jealous type and all she and Costia did was share a brief hug, introduce everyone, talk for a minute, and then she was gone again. Lexa thought that maybe when Clarke got to know Costia better then things would balance out.

 

\--

 

When they got back to their apartment the tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Lexa had texted Costia and they were set to meet up for dinner to catch up on each other’s lives. Lexa told Clarke about the dinner and she assumed that if Clarke had a problem with it then she would tell her. They had trust and that was what was great about their relationship.  Clarke didn’t need to go with her to make sure nothing happened but she wanted Clarke to go with her so that she could spend more time with Clarke and Clarke could really get to know Costia.  

 

Lexa woke up on the living room couch where she had sat down when they had got home. The tv screen was on the Netflix menu, the movie having finished while she slept. Lexa sat up and moved her head side to side to stretch out the kink in her neck from having slept on it weirdly. It was dark and quiet, which was unusual for their apartment.   Lexa noticed the time and made her way to her room to start getting ready. When she entered she found Clarke, dressed in a tight black dress that came to mid thigh, low cut, with straps, putting on the finishing touches to her makeup. The dress fit Clarke’s curves and showed off her sexy legs.   Lexa felt her dick begin to strain against the material of her pants. She was definitely going to have to have Clarke at least once before they left.

 

“You look amazing.” Lexa sincerely said as her eyes travelled up Clarke’s body and landed on Clarke’s eyes in the mirror.

 

At Lexa’s words Clarke had paused putting on her lipstick. She stared at Lexa. Lexa had a sleepy smile, her eyes looked at Clarke with complete adoration, and she was sporting a sizeable semi. Clarke almost vacated her plans at the sight of her. _Almost_. It may have been immature but she had a point to prove. What bothered Clarke most was that Lexa didn’t seem to understand why going out with Costia hurt her. Clarke felt Lexa’s arms wrap around her waist followed by butterfly kisses along her shoulder then up her neck into her tousled hair line.

 

“Mmm. You look so sexy.” Lexa purred in her ear as her hands went to the dress’ zipper.

 

“No, Lexa.” Clarke said moving away from Lexa. She didn’t miss the hurt look that passed over Lexa’s face.

 

“Why not? We have time. We can still be ready by when we have to leave.” Lexa said walking towards Clarke again.

 

“When _we_ leave? Lexa, I wasn’t invited to this little friend reunion.” Clarke’s hand on Lexa’s chest brought her forward motion to a halt.

 

“What? You’re my girlfriend, I thought it was implied.” Lexa was seriously confused now.

 

“Implied? Seriously, Lexa? You haven’t even talked to me about this. How was I supposed to know?”

 

“Wait, if you’re not dressed to go with me then…where are you going?” Lexa’s look could only be described as perplexed.   She was sure Raven and Octavia had said something about hanging out with Bellamy and Lincoln but Clarke wouldn’t have gotten dressed up for a casual hangout.

 

“You’re going out with your friend and I’m going to hang out with mine.” Clarke stated simply as she put on her earrings in the vanity mirror.

 

“Who are you going out with?” Lexa was starting to get concerned. This was not how she had imagined the evening going.

 

The doorbell rang causing Lexa to turn towards the front door.

 

“That should be them right now.” Clarke didn’t move from her spot in front of the mirror.

 

The doorbell rang again.

 

Lexa just glared at Clarke. Was this really happening?

 

“I guess you want me to get that?” Lexa said sardonically.

 

“Would you be a peach? Thanks, doll.” Clarke was being sugary sweet and it was making Lexa’s jaws hurt.

 

Who she saw on the other side of the door made her heart hurt and her eyes flare with fury.

 

“Who the fuck are you?” Lexa said to the fuckboy with brown hair and a cheap bouquet of ugly flowers.

 

“Uh, who the fuck are you?" The fuckboy was clearly confused.

 

“I live here, I ask the questions.” Lexa’s left hand held the door open while the right gripped the doorframe. Her eyes were narrowed and her mouth in a scowl. She was not happy about this, not one bit.

 

“I think I’m at the wrong…” The fuckboy leaned back looking at the apartment numbers on either side of the door he was standing at, “Does Clarke Griffin live here?”

 

“No!” Lexa grabbed the ugly flowers, slammed the door in his face, threw said ugly flowers in the trash, and then stormed into their room, “Who in the _fuck_ is that?”

 

“That’s Finn, my friend.” Clarke said innocently while grabbing her purse and heading to the door as the doorbell rang again.

 

“Finn…Finn…why does that name sound famil—No! That is not a friend. He likes you, Clarke. Like, like likes you. Are you going on a date with him? Is this a fucking date?” Lexa felt like she was losing control of the situation. She was starting to panic.

 

“It doesn’t matter if he likes me because he’s my friend, Lexa. You should trust me enough to go out with friends.” The doorbell rang again, “One sec, Finn, I’ll be right out.” Clarke yelled at the door.

 

“No she won’t!” Lexa yelled over Clarke’s shoulder to the same door.

 

“Yes, Lexa. You go have fun with your ex-girlfriend. Oops, I mean your friend.”

 

“That’s what this is about isn’t it? Clarke, this is a totally different situation.” Clarke could tell that Lexa was feeling frustrated because she was talking a lot with her hands, which was unusual for the stoic woman.

 

“You’re exactly right. Because unlike you and Costia, Finn and I have never kissed, never fucked, and have never been in a relationship together.”

 

“No, that’s…no.” Lexa was trying to come up with an argument to Clarke’s point but she couldn’t. All she could do was say no. “You were supposed to come with me. How could you have not known that?”

 

“How was I supposed to know that, Lexa? You two were in your own little…little… reunion love bubble. I wasn’t even mentioned in the conversation. It was, ‘oh you and I should do this’ or ‘you and I should do that’. Never once did you say my name or mention me in anyway! What was I supposed to think? And the bitch had her hands all over you! But now that I’m going with my own friend, now is when you tell me. That’s very convenient.”

 

“You’re being…you’re being…fucking…ridiculous right now. You know it’s not like that. I am one half of a whole. You are the other half. Wherever I go, you go. And wherever you go, I go.” Lexa was shaking her head; actually her body was shaking.

 

“I have to go. Have fun. I know I will.” Clarke turned and walked to the door before Lexa could stop her.

 

Lexa watched as Clarke opened the door and Fuckboy Finn basically eye fucked her. Lexa’s blood was boiling.   She was seeing red and wanted to stab him in the chest. Her nails were digging into the palms of her hand and her teeth felt like they were going to break from clenching them so tightly.

 

“Damn, you look hawt.” His smile seemed more leery than genuine to Lexa.

 

Lexa just about came unglued when Finn placed his hand on Clarke’s lower back as she walked into the hall. Had Lexa not been focused on killing Finn she would have noticed how Clarke had removed his hand from her.

 

“Hey! Keep your fucking hands off of her!” Lexa yelled through clenched teeth as she moved towards the door.

 

Clarke looked her dead in the eyes and said, “And make sure she keeps her hands off of you,” shutting the door before Lexa could get to it.

 

Clarke walked down the hall fighting everything in her that was telling her to go back. She was stubborn and had a point to prove so she kept walking, not listening to a thing the guy next to her was saying. All Clarke could think about was that Costia was bad news and Lexa didn’t seem to care.

 

“Who was that?” Finn asked as they stepped into the elevator.

 

“My girlfriend.” Clarke said as she exhaled. She really didn’t want to go out with Finn.

 

“Like your friend that’s a girl or…” _This bitch._

 

“My girlfriend.” Clarke’s body language and eye roll silently added the “duh” at the end.

 

“Oh, I thought—“ Finn visibly deflated.

 

“I told you this wasn’t a date. I didn’t lead you on. I specifically said that this was not a date. So don’t start acting like I kicked your puppy or something.”

 

Finn’s fuckboy arrogance returned instantly. Clarke was sure he was taking it as a challenge. She was pretty sure she was going to end up punching him before the night was over.

 

\--

 

“Is everything all right, Lexa?” Costia asked from across the table. She had noticed that Lexa seemed extremely agitated. She kept looking at her phone every two seconds, her legs were bouncing incessantly, and the conversation had been very one sided. Costia was sure that Lexa hadn’t heard about 95% of anything that she had said to her. When she thought about how the dinner would go, it was nowhere near what was actually happening.

 

“What? Oh, yeah, no, I’m good. Are you good? How’s your mom?” Lexa felt bad. She hadn’t listened to anything Costia had said. She was too focused on what Clarke may or may not have been doing.

 

“Seriously, Lex? You already asked me that. She passed away like two years ago. I’ve already went over the whole…” Costia looked down at the table. Lexa could see her eyes moving back and forth, as if searching for what she wanted to say.

 

“I’m sorry.   I…I don’t know what to say.” Lexa was a bit ashamed. How could she have missed that? She felt like a shitty friend.

 

“It’s okay. You seem to have a lot on your mind. You seemed stressed.” Costia raised her eyes to meet Lexa’s. Lexa had seen that look before and it was making her feel uneasy.

 

“I am a little bit but it’s nothing Clarke can’t fix. You’ll really like her. She’s a great person and she’s—“

 

“Lexa, I don’t care about Clarke. How about we go back to my hotel room, order some champagne, and I help you…relieve some of your stress and tension. You know, like old times.” Costia ran her tongue over her bottom lip and put on her bedroom eyes. When Lexa didn’t say anything she continued, “Come on. We’re friends. We can add a few benefits into the mix.”

 

There was a time when Lexa would have done anything to hear those words and been given the opportunity to be with Costia again. However, that time had passed. Costia didn’t come close to comparing to Clarke. Clarke had been right and Lexa had been naïve. Lexa was feeling like a fool and a bad girlfriend. But on the upside she didn’t feel like a bad friend anymore.

 

“The fact that you would disrespect my relationship with Clarke tells me that you are not my friend. She was right. I wanted to believe that I had gotten my friend back but I guess you’re not the person I used to know. The old Costia would have never tried to jeopardize my happiness for selfish reasons. You should lose my number and if you see me out, turn the other way.” Lexa threw enough cash to cover her own meal (because she wasn’t going to pay for the meal of someone that had disrespected her girlfriend) and walked out.

 

\--

 

_Clarkey-Poo [9:30pm]: Will you please come get me_

_Raven Lunatic [9:30pm]: Um…no_

_Clarkey-Poo [9:31pm]: What?!?!?!? Why not?_

_Raven Lunatic [9:31pm]: because you didn’t say please_

_Clarkey-Poo [9:32pm]: yes, I did…_

_Raven Lunatic [9:32pm]: oh…well still no… I’m having sex right now_

_Clarkey-Poo [9:32pm]: Wait seriously? You’re texting me while having sex?_

_Raven Lunatic [9:34pm]: uh yeah, I can multitask…and be quiet. Unlike some people_

_-__-_ _ß that’s me glaring at you…encase you didn’t catch that. Where is Lexa?_

_Clarkey-Poo [9:34pm]: you are not having sex, come pick me up. It’s a long story._

_Clarkey-Poo [9:37pm]: Raven._

 

_Clarkey-Poo [9:40pm]: Raven!_

_Clarkey-Poo [9:45pm]: Goddammit, Raven!_

_Raven Lunatic [9:50pm]: jfc where are you?_

_Clarkey-Poo [9:50pm]: The Ark_

_Raven Lunatic [9:51pm]: I’m on my way…you’re getting me Burger King!_

\--

 

_Reyes [9:35pm]: two things, why is YOUR girlfriend texting me to pick her up and why aren’t you with her?_

Lexa text Raven back, telling her exactly everything that had occurred. Writing it out she began to see what she did wrong. She could definitely see where Clarke was coming from. Before she had been too angry and hurt to understand what Clarke was trying to make her see.

 

_Reyes [9:50pm]: you’re an idiot…she’s at the ark. Go get your girl!...oh and on your way home you should stop at Burger King and get her some food. I hear she likes a number 1 with cheese, no pickles and a rootbeer._

_Lexa [9:50pm]: okay on my way…I don’t understand how you don’t like pickles._

_Reyes [9:51pm]: they are cucumbers soaked in evil!_

_\--_

Clarke was sitting on a couch in the back of the dark club waiting for Raven’s “I’m here!” text. The whole night had been horrible. Finn couldn’t keep his hands to himself and all she could think about was Lexa. Lexa had been an idiot but Clarke should have handled things differently. She should have been more mature about things and talked to Lexa rather than try to make Lexa jealous. All she wanted to do was go home and hug Lexa. She didn’t know if Lexa would be home though. She hadn’t text Clarke the whole night. Clarke knew Lexa was pissed but she thought that Lexa would have at least checked up on her. Clarke was startled out of her self-pity by a sexy, sultry voice next to her. Clarke could feel Lexa’s breath on the outer shell of her ear.

 

“Waiting for someone?” Lexa said as she moved Clarke’s hair to the side and kissed her neck.

 

“Yeah, my sexy girlfriend.” Clarke purred as she tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes.

 

“Bet she’s not as sexy as you. She’s probably a complete idiot too. Especially, if you’re dressed like that and she’s not here with you.”   Lexa said against Clarke’s skin. “I’m sorry.”

 

“I’m sorry, too, baby.” Clarke said as she reached behind her, grabbing the back of Lexa’s head, and bringing their lips together.

 

The sweet kiss turned heated as Lexa rubbed down Clarke’s chest and into the top of her dress, cupping her breast and teasing her nipple. Clarke didn’t care if anyone could see; she actually liked idea of being caught. Clarke whined when Lexa broke the kiss.

 

“Wanna get out of here?” Lexa said rubbing her nose the side of Clarke’s face.

 

“Definitely.” Clarke jumped up quickly, grabbed Lexa’s wrist, and led her through the crowded dance floor (sometimes stopping to grind her ass into Lexa’s front) to the door.

 

When they exited into the night Clarke was surprised that Lexa was pulling her down an alleyway in between the club and another building.

 

“Where are we going?” Clarke said excitedly.

 

“You think you can just get me hard and then make me wait until we get home. I want you now.” Lexa led them to a door on the side of the building that had a small entryway. Lexa pushed Clarke against the door and pressed her lips to Clarke’s in a heated kiss. Clarke’s arms were around Lexa’s shoulders as she kissed back as good as she got. She could feel Lexa’s hand run up the inside of her thigh. Lexa let out a growl when her fingers met Clarke’s soaked panties. Lexa’s hands moved to the outside of Clarke’s thighs as she gripped the hem of her dress and pulled it up to her abdomen.

 

Clarke’s head fell back causing a thud sound when it hit the door behind her. Lexa kissed down Clarke’s neck to her chest before dropping to her knees in front of the blonde. Lexa gripped the small piece of material that was in the way of what Lexa wanted and ripped it from Clarke’s hips. The sheer strength and dominance that Lexa was showing had Clarke whimpering for Lexa to take her.

 

Lexa placed one of Clarke’s legs over her shoulder and kissed up her inner thigh until her mouth met Clarke’s wet center. Clarke’s hands were in Lexa’s loose curls. Clarke didn’t have a single rational thought. All she knew was that her clit was throbbing and she wanted Lexa’s mouth on her and dick in her.

 

Clarke’s grip in Lexa’s hair tightened and she ground down onto Lexa’s mouth when Lexa’s tongue began moving on her clit.

 

“Fuck, baby, right there. That feels so good.” Clarke moaned out.

 

Lexa moaned against Clarke’s clit. She loved the way Clarke tasted. She never wanted to taste anyone else ever again.

 

Clarke’s moans became louder as Lexa worked her close to orgasm. Clarke stiffened when she heard what sounded like two drunken guys stumbling down their alleyway. Lexa, apparently, had not heard them and had not stopped her unrelenting assault. Clarke let out a loud moan when Lexa entered her with two fingers. Clarke tried to stifle the moan but Lexa felt too damn good.

 

“Someone there?” One of the guys slurred.

 

That got Lexa’s attention. She looked wide-eyed up into Clarke’s heavy lidded eyes. She held a finger to her lips to tell Clarke to be quiet but never removed or stopped moving her fingers inside of Clarke.   Clarke bit her bottom lip as she rode Lexa’s hand.

 

“I heard something, I swear.” The guy slurred again to his friend.

 

The footsteps got closer and Lexa began to panic. She tried to remove her fingers but Clarke tightened around them and grabbed Lexa’s hand to keep her from completely removing them. Clarke was unabashedly riding Lexa’s hand and Lexa was freaking out but also very turned on.

 

Lexa didn’t want to stop but she also didn’t want two drunken guys to see her girlfriend in this state of…arousal. Then she had an idea.

 

“Let me see some ID!” She yelled out into the alley with all of the authority she possessed. She prayed that it would work.

 

“Fuck!” She heard the two say as they beat feet at a fast pace away from them.

 

“Damn, that was clo—“ Clarke’s hand moved Lexa’s face back to her center, officially derailing Lexa’s train of thought.

 

Lexa looked up and was met with Clarke looking down at her. Lexa’s tongue was working Clarke the way she knew she liked, Clarke was grinding down on Lexa’s fingers, and they held each other’s eye contact. It was the sexiest thing Lexa had experienced.

 

Clarke was about to come. She was so close but she wanted Lexa’s swollen cock inside of her, god, how she craved it. She removed her leg from Lexa’s shoulder while gently pulling her up from her knees. Clarke’s fingers made fast work of Lexa’s belt, pants button, and zipper; freeing Lexa’s hard, throbbing, dick.

 

Clarke turned around, bent slightly at the waist, and placed her arms out in front of her to brace herself on the wall. Lexa gripped her throbbing cock and teased Clarke’s opening, coating her shaft in Clarke’s come. The heels she wore made it easier for Lexa to enter her.   Both Lexa and Clarke gasped when Lexa pushed completely inside of her. Lexa wasted no time and began moving in and out; slowly at first but then sped up.   Clarke was pushing back into Lexa, meeting her every thrust. Lexa’s hands on Clarke’s hips were forcefully bringing Clarke down onto her.

 

Clarke could feel Lexa throbbing and pulsating deep within her. The sound of flesh smacking flesh only spurred her arousal further. Lexa’s breath hitched when Clarke began to do something that she had never done before. The way she was tightening her walls around Lexa was making it difficult for Lexa to stave off her own orgasm. She had tightened around Lexa before but this was different, this was calculated, intentional. Clarke could hear the change in Lexa’s breathing. She knew the affect she was having on the brunette.

 

“Whose dick is this?” Clarke moaned out.

 

“Yours, Clarke.”

 

“That’s right, your cock loves my pussy. No one else’s.” Clarke’s voice sounded stronger than she felt. She was like putty in Lexa’s hands.

 

Clarke could feel Lexa deep inside of her and began to feel the familiar stirrings that preceded her orgasm. Lexa could feel them too. Both of them were on the edge.

 

The alleyway was instantly flooded with light as the door Clarke had been against opened up to reveal a startled woman. Surprising to Clarke, Lexa didn’t stop. She kept fucking her hard and deep. Clarke reached behind her grabbing Lexa’s ass and pulling Lexa into her more.

 

The woman, Luna was the name on her tag, smiled broadly, said, “Yeah! Carry on!” and then shut the door.

 

“Lexa! I’m coming. Oh my god, baby!” Clarke screamed as the most powerful orgasm ripped through her.

 

“Yeah, Clarke, come for me. Fuck you feel so tight and wet.” Lexa was crashing right after Clarke.

 

Clarke could feel Lexa’s come empty into her. She loved the feeling. Lexa’s spastic movements stopped when the tingly, pulsing sensation in her cock ended.   It was then, completely spent and breathing heavy, that Clarke realized that Lexa had just came inside of her, she still had to walk to Lexa’s car like two blocks away, and she had nothing to clean herself up with.

 

“Fuck, what did you do with my panties? Clarke asked, still holding Lexa inside of her.

 

“I…um…I think I threw them.” Lexa said as she looked around, trying to see them in the dark.

 

Both girls screamed as the door opened again. Luna was standing there again, with the big smile like last time, only this time she had brought something.

 

“Thought you might need these.” She said holding out a stack of napkins.

 

Lexa slowly grabbed them, not sure of what to do or say, “Uh…thanks?”

 

“Yeah, no problem!”

 

So there they stood. Clarke slightly bent over, Lexa balls deep inside of her, and this Luna chick with a huge smile on her face, a twinkle in her eye, and just nodding her head, as if to say, “good job guys, fucking awesome.”

 

“Uh…not that we aren’t appreciative of your…thoughtfulness but could you give us a minute to…clean up?” Clarke asked. She wasn’t embarrassed but the whole situation was getting weird.

 

“Oh! Right! Yeah! Of course! Sorry! It’s just not everyday you go to walk into the alley to smoke and run into two gorgeous girls fucking each other. I’m a little star struck. Anyway, sorry. Do your thing.” And just like that she was gone.

 

Lexa and Clarke couldn’t stop laughing as Clarke cleaned up and straightened her dress and Lexa fixed her pants.

 

“Lets go home baby.” Lexa said putting her arm around Clarke’s shoulder.

 

“Hold on, let me take these heels off. They are killing my feet and my legs are like jello now.” Clarke said as she stopped and placed one hand on Lexa’s shoulder to keep her balance.

 

“Just jump on my back and I’ll carry you.” Lexa said as she turned her back to Clarke.

 

“I don’t know how it’s going to work in this dress but at this point I don’t care.” Clarke said as she climbed on to Lexa’s back. It actually worked out pretty well.

 

“I can’t believe we just had sex in an alley.” Lexa said as she walked down the street.

 

“I know right! God, I love you!” Clarke said with her chin resting on Lexa’s shoulder. Her breath hitched when she realized what she had said and Lexa stopped walking. Neither had said the three little words until then.

 

Lexa turned her face a little to see Clarke better, “I love you too.”

 

Clarke kissed Lexa’s cheek as she began walking about. Both girls wore a smile so bright that it could rival the sun.

 

“What happened to Finn?” Lexa asked.

 

“Well, he went to the hospital after I broke his wrist. Jerk needs to learn to keep his hands to himself.” Lexa felt an enormous sense of pride at Clarke’s words. She got a lot of satisfaction in knowing that the fuckboy was in pain.

 

“What about Costia?” Clarke hesitantly asked.

 

“She was not who I remembered. You were right.”   Lexa confessed.

 

“Wait, what? I didn’t catch that last part.” Clarke teased.

 

“Sure you didn’t. I said you were right.” Lexa laughed as she walked down the sidewalk.

 

“Say it again.”

 

“You were right.”

 

“One more time.”

 

“Claaarrrkkke…”

 

The girls’ laughter could be heard down the street as Clarke asked to be told again repeatedly and her girlfriend obliged. Anyone that past them could see the love they had for each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa meets the parents and some things are seen that should never be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To any dads out there that might read this, Happy Father's Day. 
> 
> I'm not entirely happy with my work on this chapter but I wanted to get something out to you all. Thanks for all the comments and kudos, you all are the best! Let me know what ya think. 
> 
> Also, I'm really excited for the next chapter!!!! And since it has been like literally 120 degrees here the last few days, it'll probably get posted a lot sooner than the others because my ass is not leaving the A/C! 
> 
>  
> 
> There is a type of experience that some people partake in that is mentioned in this chapter. If that's your thing, then by all means, you do you boo boo. It's not my thing but there is no judgement from me. To each their own.

"Lexa!  Seriously?  We were supposed to leave like twenty minutes ago!"  Clarke yelled to their room from the kitchen.

"Rut ro, Raggy!"  Raven said in her best Scooby Doo accent from her hunched over her laptop position on the couch. "Trouble in paradise?"  Raven's eyes never left the computer screen.

"She's taking her sweet ass time because she's nervous about meeting mom and dad.  Which..."  Clarke's voice rose so that Lexa could hear Clarke's next few words, "is pissing me off!"

"Well, I can't blame her.  Meeting the parents is a bit daunting.  I mean Lexa and Anya are the only ones that don't know your parents.  They are basically mine, Bell's, and Raven's parents too."  Octavia said before biting into an apple.

"Yeah, if I'm a bit nervous then I can only imagine how Lexa feels.  She's the one that's defiling Daddy's Little Princess with her magic stick."  Anya said nonchalantly. 

"Being late isn't going to help her, though."  Clarke was just as nervous as Lexa was.

Raven let out a sound of exasperation and could not have rolled her eyes any harder.

"Raven what are you doing?"  Anya asked, eyeing Raven with perplexity. 

"So, I may or may not be on a dating site and I may or may not be getting frustrated with the idiots that are 'getting at me'.  Like this fucking guy."  Raven pushed her laptop back a little to let the other three girls read the message she had just received.  Anya moved to sit on the armrest of the couch next to Raven, Octavia stood behind her bending over the back of the couch and resting her chin on Raven's shoulder, as Clarke scooted closer to Raven.

 

 

> **BlueWaffleNibbler69:**
> 
> **Alreet bbz, I fink yae propa stunning lyk ya shud giz ya numba so I can txt ya sumtym an take ya out coz ya ideal lyk I'd bang ya all owa the bedroom lyk.**

 

"First, what the fuck does that even say?  Second, that username is disgusting!"  Clarke said as she leaned back away from the screen.

"Are you going to write him back?"  Octavia asked.

"Ew, no!"  Raven said but then made a noise of second thought, "Actually, yes I am."

Raven clicked on the reply button, paused for a moment, and then began typing; saying each word as she typed it out.

"Theeeeee(the) own...ly(only) tiiiiiime(time) I woooould(would) be cominnnnng(coming) anyyyyywheeere(anywhere) neeear(near) youuuu(you), isss(is) toooo(to) slaaap(slap) youuuu(you) in thaaaa(the) faaacccce(face) with a fuuuckinnng(fucking) diccctiiioonary(dictionary).  Youuuu(you) abbbsooooluuute(absolute) assssswiiiiipe(asswipe)."

"I like it!"  Clarke said before yelling into Octavia and Raven's ear. "Lexa, let's fucking go!  We are hungry!...Oh, sorry guys." She finished after seeing the two girls jump and then shoot her a look of disdain.  

"Chill, Clarke.  I'm ready.  Let's go."  Lexa said as she walked out of their bedroom in her boyfriend cutoff jean shorts, a loose fitted, low cut white tank top, and flip flops.  Her wavy brown locks were pulled into a low messy bun and a few tendrils had escaped and fell loosely around her face. It took everything within Clarke not to drag Lexa back into their room and ride her all of her frustration out on Lexa's cock. 

"Yes, because telling your pissed off girlfriend to 'chill' is the best thing to say to calm her down."  Anya said rolling her eyes.

"About goddamn time, Lex.  I'm fucking starving."  Octavia said as she walked towards the door.

"Hey nerds, why is that guys username disgusting?"  Anya asked as she slipped on her shoes and followed the group to the door.

"Because it is.  Don't Google blue waffle, trust me."  Clarke said as she walked into the hallway and ignoring Lexa's comment.

"Yeah, that and scat play."  Raven interjected.

\--

Octavia and Raven was thumb wrestling in the back seat next to Anya, who was nose deep in her phone.  The three of them tried to ignore the bickering pair in the front.  Clarke and Lexa had not stopped arguing since the moment they stepped into the hallway of their apartment building.  Both of them were nervous and on edge and everything the other was doing were getting on each others nerves.  It was a big moment for them.  Jake and Abby were having a cookout since it was Father's Day and, even though Jake was the father, he loved to grill and used any excuse to do it.  So Clarke decided to kill two birds with one stone and use the cookout to also introduce the love of her life to the first loves of her life.  Clarke really wanted her parents to like Lexa, and to be honest, she knew they would but it was still stressing her out.  

Lexa had never met anyone's parents before and she was literally freaking the fuck out.  She had tried to stall and she had even tried to make Clarke mad at her so that Clarke would tell her to stay.  Unfortunately, none of those plans worked.  She kept picking at Clarke and Clarke kept picking at her.  She didn't like their dynamic today but, also, couldn't stop it.  They both were just too stressed.

"OH MY GOD!"  Anya yelled and threw her phone to the floorboard, causing everyone to jump and look at her.  

"You looked it up didn't you?"  Raven asked through her laughter, receiving a slight head nod from the disgusted girl.

"I told you not to look!"  Clarke teased.

"You like telling people what to do.  'Don't look this up, don't look that up, Anya.  Don't use that toothpaste, Raven.  Don't lean against the wall, Octavia.  Don't freak out but do you want to meet my parents, Lexa'.  We're adults. Anya can look if she wants. Raven can use the toothpaste if she wants.  Octavia can lean on the wall if she wants.  And I can freak the fuck out if I want since you're making me meet your parents!"  Lexa all but screamed as she stared at Clarke.  

Clarke was gripping the steering wheel so hard that her knuckles were turning white and Lexa could see a small vein bulging near the blonde's temple.  Lexa felt bad instantly after she had said it but she couldn't take it back and she was too stubborn to apologize at that moment.  Lexa didn't know why she was letting that day affect her so much.  The pressure was getting to her.  Funny thing was, the only one putting pressure on her was herself.  

"Actually, I wish I would have listened and not looked."

"Yeah, and I'm glad she stopped me because it wasn't toothpaste, it was Icy Hot cream.  I wasn't paying attention."

"And the wall had just been painted.  I didn't see the 'Wet Paint' sign."

Clarke glanced over and could see Lexa's jaw clench and unclench and thought about letting it go but Lexa's outburst had pissed Clarke off even more, "Is that what you think?  That I'm forcing you to meet my parents?  Because I asked you if you wanted to and you said 'yes.'  If you weren't ready then why the fuck did you say yes.  You know what?  I don't care.  You don't want to meet them, then fine.  I'm not going to let your bad mood ruin my time with my parents.  You want to be an asshole then go right ahead.  You can be an asshole in a Lyft on your way home, by yourself."

No one said anything the rest of the way to the Griffin's house.  It was very awkward and tense for the three women in the back.  Raven had briefly opened her mouth to make a joke in hopes of breaking the tension but she received an elbow in her side followed by a stern look from the two girls on either side of her.  When they pulled up in front of the moderately sized home with the immaculately landscaped yard Clarke had the car in park, turned off, and she was out of the car storming towards the front door before anyone could blink and before Lexa could stop her to apologize.

"Thank God, let me out of this rage machine."  Raven said, basically climbing over Octavia to get out of the car.

Anya stopped halfway out of the door and then sat back down when she realized Lexa had yet to move, "You're being an idiot.  Why are you letting this get to you so much?"

It was a beat before Lexa answered, "An, what if they don't like me.  Clarke means everything to me.  She's the one.  She's the one I want to marry, have kids with, and grow old with.  What if they don't like me and talk her out of being with me?  I'm...I'm scared."

"Well, if you keep acting like you're acting then they won't like you.  Hell, I'm not even liking you right now."  Anya moved to get out of the car before stopping to add one last thing, "Also, if you think that Clarke can be talked out of her love for you, then you obviously don't know how much that girl loves you.  Get your shit together, Lex.  You're a great, funny, intelligent person.  Let them see that side of you, not this brooding, pouting mess that's currently in front of me.  Go charm the fuck out of them."

Lexa looked out of the car window and saw that they were all waiting by the front door for Lexa.  With a heavy sigh, Lexa exited the vehicle and walked towards the chatting trio and a very pissed off looking Clarke.

"I'm an asshole and I'm sorry.  I was stressed and...it doesn't matter. I shouldn't have treated you that way and I'm so sorry, baby.  I'm excited about meeting the people that made _the_ most..."  Lexa could see the forgiveness on Clarke's face and felt bold enough to wrap her arms around Clarke's waist, kissing her plump limps, "sexy" _kiss_  "funny"  _kiss_ "talented"  _kiss_ "infuriating"  _grin and_ _kiss_ "perfect being."  

"You better be glad I love you."  Clarke said smiling into another kiss.  She found that she could never stay mad at Lexa, no matter how hard she tried.

"Hey, not to end this episode of  _Days of Our Gays_ but can we go in so I can get some food in me before my stomach starts eating me from the inside?"  Octavia asked impatiently.

"Oh my God.  You act like you haven't eaten in years.  Fine, lets go."

Clarke and the gang, sans Bellamy and Lincoln who had yet to arrive, made their way through the hallway to the kitchen where she could hear muffled sounds.  Clarke yelled out, "Mom?" right before she rounded the corner into the kitchen and her mom yelled out, "Yes!" at the same exact time.  

Only...Abby wasn't answering Clarke.

Clarke stopped dead in her tracks causing Lexa to walk into the back of her as the other girls stepped around her.  If the next series of events had been a scene in a movie, Clarke would be laughing hysterically as each person simultaneously reacted to what they were seeing.

Abby sat on the edge of the table, her dress pooling around her waist, her arms wrapped around Jakes shoulders, and Jake's hips between her thighs.  It was, unfortunately for Clarke, clear that they were having sex on the kitchen table.  

"My eyes!"  Raven screamed as she grabbed Anya's hand to cover her own eyes.  

At the sound of Raven's voice Jake and Abby's movements stopped as they turned wide eyed and red faced to look at the five women that had just walked in on them, "I thought you were going to be late!"  Abby managed to get out. 

"Give me my hand back!"  Anya screamed as she tried to exit the kitchen as fast as she could but instead ran into the doorframe because her eyes were closed.

"What the fuck!"  Clarke yelled before turning to bury her face into Lexa's chest while covering Lexa's eyes and pushing her backwards into the hall.  

"Food!"  Octavia moaned as she shielded her eyes from Jake and Abby having sex on the table and walked towards the island, grabbed some Hawaiian rolls and walked back out.  Jake and Abby's eyes followed her in disbelief.  

Jake and Abby were frozen in place.  It all happened so fast.  Not the sex but the getting caught.  One second Abby was about to come and the next their baby girl was screaming at them.  To say they were embarrassed would have been the understatement of the century.  The arousal completely gone, Jake pulled out and fixed himself up, then helped his wife off of the table.  Abby sighed, straightened her knee-high dress and stood on wobbly legs.  Jake and Abby caught each other's eyes and the grins that spread across their faces turned to laughter.  In their whole 26 years of marriage they had never been caught having sex but today five people caught them.  It was going to be one crazy day.  

\--

Clarke sat on the couch with her face in her hands, rocking back and forth.  A smiling Lexa was rubbing small circles across Clarke's back.  Lexa didn't feel so stressed anymore.  

"I can't unsee that.  I can't...It's like burned into my brain.  I'm gonna throw up.  I need Will Smith.  I need Will Smith with that silver dildo thing with the red light to bleach my brain."  Clarke said, her hands slightly muffling her words.

"The Neuralizer." Raven said, still in shock, "Maybe I can build one."  .

"Mm."  Octavia moaned in agreement as she chewed on one of the rolls.  Anya just rolled her eyes at the girl while gently rubbing the small knot on her forehead that was forming from her encounter with the doorframe.

"Yeah, that thing."  Clarke stopped rocking when laughter from the kitchen reached them.  She slowly removed her hands from her face before looking at Lexa, who was also laughing but stopped as soon as she realized Clarke was looking at her, "Why are you laughing?  Why are _they_ laughing?  This isn't funny.  I am scarred for the rest of my life."

"Oh, come on, Clarke.  It is funny.  We literally just walked in on your dad balls deep in your mom.  It's gross but it's funny.  Everybody catches their parents at some point in their life."  Anya said, also laughing.  

Clarke groaned but started to laugh with the others.  Their boisterous laughter was cut off when Jake and Abby entered into the living room.  It was so awkward for a few moments.  No one was speaking and everyone was avoiding eye contact.  

"Well, don't worry because we weren't planning to eat at the table anyway."  Jake grinned.  He didn't know how to break the ice and so in classic Jake style he made a joke out of it.  It seemed to work as most of the girls seemed to relax and laugh.

"Dad."  Clarke groaned.

"What?  It was funny.  Lexa laughed."  Jake walked towards Lexa, extending his arm to shake her hand, "Nice to meet you finally.  Don't worry, I washed my hands."  He said with a wink, causing Clarke, Abby, and Lexa to blush.

"Oh my god, dad.  Stop.  This is so embarrassing."  Clarke groaned again but couldn't help smiling.  

\--

After that, things flowed rather smoothly.  Clarke helped her mom in the kitchen, Lexa stood with Jake at the grill, both drinking a beer, and the rest of the gang (including Bell and Lincoln) were swimming in the pool.  Jake was asking the usual "get to know you" questions.  Lexa realized early on that she really liked Jake.  He was funny, loving, and smart.  She could joke around with him and have an intelligent conversation with him.  She could tell that he loved his family deeply and she respected him a lot.  Lexa could see where Clarke got a lot of her qualities.  Lexa hadn't really talked to Abby.  They had made their introductions and made small talk but nothing substantial.  She liked Abby, though.  She was warm and nice.  Lexa could tell that Abby loved her family just as much as Jake did.  Jake and Abby together were so sweet it was sickening.  Lexa hoped that she and Clarke would be as in love thirty years down the road as much as Jake and Abby were.  

Lexa's thoughts were interrupted when Clarke's raised voice reached her on the patio from the kitchen.  Lexa looked through the glass door to see Clarke storm out of the kitchen, down the hall, and then disappear up the stairs. 

"Mr. Griff-" 

"Lexa, I told you to call me Jake."

"Right, sorry.  Jake, will you excuse me for a moment."

"Of course, go calm our girl down."

Lexa couldn't help but grin to herself at the "our girl" comment as she walked through the door.  She was passing the kitchen when Abby's voice stopped her.

"Maybe you can talk some sense into her."  Abby said from her place at the island where she was making potato salad.

"I'm sorry?"  Lexa asked, not knowing what the woman was talking about.

"Make her see that minoring in art will only distract her from her medical studies.  She needs to focus on becoming a doctor."

"I can't do that, Abby.  She loves it too much."

"That's too much on her plate.  She needs to choose and art just isn't something that can provide for her.  She loves helping people.  She's always wanted to be a doctor.  She has told me that it is her passion."

"Art is her passion too, Abby.  It's like Jake and Clarke are you passions, right?  You have the same amount of passion for both of them but it's a different passion.  It's the same way with Clarke.  Being a doctor is her heart's passion.  Being an artist is her soul's passion.  I'm gonna go talk to her."  Lexa said nodding her head towards the stairs.  Abby gave a slight nod in lieu of a verbal answer, what Lexa had just said was running through her mind.

When Lexa reached the top of the stairs she paused.  There were about ten doors total and she had no idea which one was Clarke's.  In all of the commotion from when they arrived there wasn't a tour given to Anya and Lexa.  Lexa walked down the hall calling out Clarke's name but received no answer so she began opening random doors.

"Nope, that's the bathroom."  Lexa said shutting the door and moving to the next one, "That's the closet.  Definitely don't want to be in that again."  As Lexa neared the end of the hall she heard Clarke's sniffling and followed the sound.  Opening the door at the end of the hallway, Lexa's heart hurt at the sight of her blonde love lying face down on her bed, crying.  Lexa crossed the fairly large room in less than a second.

"Shhh, baby, it's okay.  Come here."  Lexa said as she sat on the bed near Clarke's head, gently coaxing Clarke to lie her head in Lexa's lap.  When she did Lexa's fingers instantly went to Clarke's hair, trying to sooth the distressed girl.

"She doesn't get it.  She's never understood me.  It's not like I want to quit med school."  Clarke said sniffling but feeling more calm with Lexa there.

"I know, my love. She's just worried about you.  Maybe you two can find common ground.  Like maybe minor in art after med school or something like that.  Just talk it over with her.  Show her your talent.  Then maybe you two can come to an agreement."  Lexa said looking down at her beautiful girlfriend.  Clarke nodded her head as she wiped away the tears and sat up next to Lexa.  "You know I'll support you in whatever decisions you make."

Clarke smiled at Lexa and tenderly placed her hand on Lexa's cheek, "What did I do to deserve you?"  

Clarke leaned in and placed what was meant to be a chaste kiss on Lexa's lips.  Clarke's tongue begged for entrance as the kiss deepened.  Lexa's hands grasped Clarke's hips, pulling her closer.  Lexa's moan was caught in Clarke's mouth as their tongues met in a heated clash.  Clarke pulled back, needing air, but placed their foreheads together.  Both women were breathing heavily and Lexa couldn't help but notice Clarke's visible cleavage rise and fall.  Lexa could feel the familiar stirrings between her legs.

"I know said I'd support you in your decisions but this room...yikes!"  Lexa teased.

"Shut up. I was going through a pink phase."  Clarke said as she pushed Lexa back on the bed and quickly straddled her.  Feeling the beginnings of Lexa's hard on, Clarke rolled her hips, "Oh, looks like someone wants to come out and play."  

"No, Clarke.  You're parents are downstairs and you are not quiet."  Lexa's half-hearted attempt to get up followed her plea.  

"They won't know.  They can't hear us down there.  Plus, everyone is outside.  Come on, we can make it quick."  Clarke knew she would get her way.  She had yet to stop grinding on Lexa's bulge that she could feel was now fully erect.

Lexa's moan was the only answer that Clarke needed before she attacked Lexa's lips with fervor.  

"Okay, but we have to be quick." Lexa moaned against Clarke's lips.

Lexa sat up to remove her shirt and bra while Clarke removed her own.  Lexa's lips found Clarke's as they quickly kicked off their shoes and helped each other out of their shorts.  Lexa almost didn't want to take Clarke's thong off.  Almost.  A sigh of relief escaped Lexa's lips as her hard, throbbing cock was released from it's jean cage.  Clarke pushed Lexa back down on the bed as she slid her wet center along the length of the underside of Lexa's dick.

"Oh my fucking god that feels so good."  Lexa groaned as she gripped the Clarke's bare hips and looked down at their centers.  Her mouth went dry at the sight of Clarke's slick glistening on her cock.

"You like that, baby?  Wait 'til you're inside of me."  Clarke said as she gave one last, excruciatingly slow stroke up Lexa's length before lifting slightly, gripping Lexa's pulsing cock, placing it at her soaked entrance, and sliding down until Lexa was fully seated inside of her.  

Clarke didn't let herself or Lexa get adjusted to the new feeling before she began riding Lexa with wild abandon.  Lexa thrusted upwards to meet Clarke coming down.  The sound of crashing flesh on flesh and moans filled the pink filled room.  Clarke's hands found her own breasts as she palmed them, squeezed them, and tweaked her own nipples.  Her head was thrown back, eyes closed, and her mouth slightly agape.  She was riding Lexa at a deliciously brutal pace and enjoying the feeling of Lexa's cock slide almost completely out and then slam back in her, deep and hard.  The headboard connected, continuously and loudly, with the wall and the bed springs squeaked repeatedly in protest, never before having been given the exercise it was receiving. 

Lexa had never witnessed Clarke like this.  It was all she could do to keep from coming at just the sight of Clarke in her state of bliss.

"Fuck, baby, you have to slow down.  You're going to make me bust before you get there."  Lexa groaned through gritted teeth, her head pushed back into the bed as she tried to stave off the impending orgasm.

"Mmm, I can't, Commander.  Your big soldier feels too good."  Clarke teased while looking down at the beautiful brunette below her.

Lexa growled and abruptly sat up causing Clarke to shriek and still her movements.  Lexa's arms wrapped around Clarke's waist as she placed open mouth kisses across Clarke's chest and breasts.  Clarke's hands removed Lexa's hair tie so that she could tangle her fingers in the wavy locks and hold Lexa's mouth to her.  A loud moan filled the room as Lexa began lifting Clarke up and then pulling her down slow, deep, and hard onto her solid cock.  Clarke's arms wrapped around Lexa's neck as Lexa kissed up Clarke's exposed neck.

"Oh god, don't stop, Lex.  Don't. Fucking. Stop."  Clarke demanding with ever thrust into her.  She loved how Lexa filled her, how Lexa knew exactly what she wanted.  She loved when their bodies slid together, breasts against breasts, stomach against stomach.  

Lexa could never get enough of the way Clarke felt around her throbbing cock.  Feeling Clarke drip onto her was the biggest turn on for Lexa.  Knowing that she made her woman that aroused made her dick twitch inside of Clarke. 

"Fuck me from behind."  Clarke whispered in Lexa's ear, "Please, baby."

Lexa didn't have to be asked twice.  Clarke let out a yelp of surprise at how fast Lexa had her on her hands and knees.  Clarke gripped the footboard of her bed, her head towards her room door, and her ass up, offering Lexa everything.  Lexa, like Clarke had earlier, gave no warning and didn't give Clarke time to adjust.  She entered her fast and began thrusting relentlessly into Clarke's tight, wet center.  

"Fuck. Me. Baby. Own this pussy, baby, fucking own it."  Clarke screamed out.  Lexa felt so fucking good and she never wanted it to end.

"God, Clarke!  You feel so goddamn amazing."  One of Lexa's hands was gripping Clarke's hips and the other on Clarke's shoulder pulling Clarke to her as she drove into Clarke.  

\--

Downstairs Jake listened to Abby as she explained to him what had happened and what her fears were.  It wasn't that Abby didn't want Clarke to be an artist.  She just wanted to make sure that Clarke was taken care of.  

"Do you want to go talk to her.  I'll go with you.  We can talk it out like we always do and figure out the best solution."  Jake asked as her hugged his wife.

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea.  I don't want this to ruin your day.  Let's go talk to our baby girl."  Abby said as she grasped Jakes hand and led him up the stairs.

\--

"Pull my hair, Lex.  Oh, fuck baby, I'm getting so close."  Clarke moaned as Lexa's hand gripped the hair at the base of her head, "Like that, Lex.  Harder, babe. Don't stop!"

"Baby, you have to be quiet.  They are going to hear yo-"  Lexa's words died in her mouth as Clarke began intentionally tightening around Lexa, "Fuuuuuck, Clarke!"

"Shhh Lex, they are going to hear you."  Clarke teased as she turned her head to look over her shoulder at Lexa.

Lexa grinned and drew back her hand and was propelling it forward to slap Clarke's ass as a light knock on the door as said door was opening.  Lexa was mid stroke and mid slap and could stop neither.  Her eyes locked with Jake's as her hand met Clarke's luscious ass.  

"Fuck!"  Lexa screamed, which caused Clarke to look up as well.

"Shut the door, mom!"  Clarke screamed.  Her parents were frozen in the doorway with looks of horror on their faces.  

Lexa quickly grabbed the blanket and threw it over them as Jake and Abby fumbled to exit the room quickly.  Clarke buried her head into the blanket until she heard the click of the door signaling that it had been shut.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no.  This can't be happening.  Fuck.  I'm fucked.  You're dad is literally going to kill me.  He just saw me fucking you from behind and slapping your ass. Clarke, I looked him in his eyes while I slapped your ass.  My eyes connected with his!  I'm dead.  I'm fucking dead.  I can't go down there, Clarke.  I've got to go.  I gotta get out of the country. "  Lexa said as she stared up at the ceiling, her eyes full of panic.

"Baby, look at me."  Clarke waited until green eyes met blue, "It's okay.  He's not going to kill you.  Is it going to be awkward?  Hell yes.  But we will all get over it and eventually it will be a story we tell and be able to laugh about it.  I promise you, everything is going to be okay."  Clarke said with a light kiss to Lexa's lips, "Now what do you say we finish what we started?"

"What?  Are you crazy?"

"They already know we are having sex.  Really amazing, toe curling, spine tingling, I'm going to come harder than I ever have sex.  Please baby.  I need you."

That was all Lexa needed to hear.  Lexa moved behind Clarke again only this time she sat back on her heels and brought Clarke to sit in her lap, Clarke's back pressed into Lexa's front.  Clarke slid down onto Lexa's pulsing cock and let Lexa set the pace.  Lexa's lips found Clarke's neck as Clarke gripped the back of Lexa's head, tangling her fingers in her brown locks.  Lexa's hand caressed down Clarke's abdomen until her fingers found Clarke's hardened clit and began it's pressured circular motion.  

"You're gonna make me come, Lexa.  Please don't stop."

\--

Raven walked through the back door and stopped momentarily at the sight of Jake and Abby standing against the kitchen counter taking shots of tequila.  They each had a tormented look on their face and continued to pour another shot.  

"Where you going?"  Abby asked in almost a panicked tone.

"Uh...to the bathroom?"  Raven replied.  She wasn't sure what was going on.

"Oh, okay.  Yeah, bathroom.  That's safe."  She said distractedly before downing another shot.

They both stood at the counter trying to forget what they had just seen.  It was actually kind of funny.  

"Well, at least she comes by it honestly."  Abby said after a few moments, the tequila finally taking it's effect.

They both looked at each other for a moment then burst out in laughter.  Were they scarred?  Hell yeah.  They just saw their only daughter having sex.  However, their only daughter and saw them having sex earlier.  What a crazy Father's Day it was turning out to be and they were just barely beginning the festivities.  Their laughter died down and they began finishing up the food prep when screams caused them to howl with laughter again.

"My eyes!"

"Get the fuck out, Raven!  Does no one knock around here!"  Clarke's agitated voice filled the house before the sound of a door slamming followed it.

Raven came running down the stairs, through the hall, and out the door yelling, "You could have warned me, Abs!"

Jake and Abby wiped the tears of laughter from their eyes, held up their last tequila shot, and cheers'd, "To family!"

\--

Lexa was lying on Clarke's back, both women sweaty and breathing heavily in their post coital bliss.

"Remind me to lock the door next time."  The mattress muffling Clarke's words.

"Well, you're dad is going to kill me so I doubt their will be a next time."  Lexa kissed Clarke's damp shoulder blades, feeling rather than hearing the girl beneath her laughing.

The two got up after a few moments to catch their breath, cleaned themselves off, and walked downstairs; Clarke all but dragging a cautious Lexa.  Walking by the kitchen they stopped when Abby called out to them.  She motioned for them to take a seat at the table.  Abby laughed at the look of disgust on Clarke's face, remembering what had occurred earlier.  So they settled for the bar stools at the island.  

"So, this is an eventful holiday."  Abby chuckled.

"Mom..."  Clarke warned.  She could feel the tension and discomfort coming off Lexa in waves.

"Oh, lighten up.  Everyone has sex.  Lexa, relax.  I mean, no parent wants to see their child having sex but if it had to happen I'm glad it was you and not some idiot we couldn't stand.  It's okay, really.  You two are adults.  Just next time, for goodness sakes, lock the damn door."  Abby's laugh and smile put Clarke and Lexa at ease.  

"I do have a question though."  Abby tentatively stated.

Lexa and Clarke knew exactly what she was about to ask.  Clarke looked to Lexa to gauge her reaction.  Lexa seemed pretty at ease with answering the question they both knew was about to be asked.  

"Mom, it's none of-"  Clarke was stopped by Lexa's hand on her arm.

"It's okay."  Lexa whispered to Clarke before turning to address Abby, "Yes, I'm intersex."  Lexa proudly and confidently stated.

"Um...that's nice dear but that wasn't my question."  Abby was a doctor, she didn't need to ask to know what Lexa was.  She had clearly seen.  

Lexa's face turned bright red and Clarke couldn't help but kiss her cute little red cheeks.  Abby could see how much they loved each other.  

"But since you brought it up.  Does that mean I can be expecting grandkids soon."

"Oh my god mom! Seriously, stop."  Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand to drag her out side. 

"I'm not getting any younger!  Oh! Tell your dad everything else is done.  Just waiting on him."  Abby called out to the retreating women.  She liked Lexa and she was pretty sure she would be planning a wedding soon.

\--

"Hey dad, mom said hurry up.  Everything is done, just waiting on you."  Clarke hurriedly said as they walked past Jake headed towards the pool where their friends were.

"Ok.  Hey, can I borrow Lexa for a moment."  Lexa instantly went stiff as a board, her eyes boring into Clarke's with a silent plea to not leave her alone with Clarke's dad.

"Dad, we-"

"It'll be just for a few minutes and then I'll send her back to you."  Jake said, his smile was wide and comforting.  

Lexa gave one last panicked look before turning and walking towards Jake.  Lexa's heart was beating out of her chest, her palms were sweaty,  _knees weak arms are heavy. Not the time Slim Shady!_  Lexa accepted the beer Jake offered her and sat in the chair next to his after he motioned for her to have a seat.  Lexa took a large pull from her beer, hoping to still her nerves.

"You love her don't you?"  Jake asked after a few moments, his eyes never leaving his daughter.

"Yes, sir.  Very much."  Lexa answered honestly.

"Then as a father, that's all I need to know.  Take care of her.  Treat her like a queen and never hurt her.  I like you, Lexa.  I can see that she loves you just as much you do her.  I'm glad she found you."  Jake's eyes met Lexa's and she could tell that he meant every word.   _Maybe he's not going to kill me._ "But if you hurt her, know that I will rain down hell on you."  Jake laughed at the wide eyed expression that adorned Lexa's face.  "Don't worry, I know I won't have to."  

"You won't, I promise.  I'd never do anything to hurt her."  Lexa's eyes moved to the pool area and met Clarke's.

"Dad!  Can I have my girlfriend back now?"  Clarke yelled from the pool.  

Jake laughed and shook his head yes.  Lexa moved to get up but was stopped by Jake's hand on her arm, "Also, let's just forget about those two instances today, okay?"

"Gladly."  Lexa grinned as she walked towards the pool.

"What did he say?"  Clarke asked as Lexa swam towards her.

"Oh you know, the whole 'hurt my daughter, I'll end your life' talk."  Lexa said between the kisses she was placing on Clarke's lips.  

Lexa and Clarke jumped apart at the sound of Anya's distressed voice, "Oh my god!"

The gang looked to Anya who was sitting on the edge of the pool holding her phone to her chest, a perplexed look on her face.

"You looked up scat play didn't you?"  Raven's matter-of-fact tone only added to the hilarity.  Anya had a pained look on her face as she nodded, "I told you not to look!"

"Raven, it's like the goddamned red self destruct button.  If you tell me not to push it, I'm going to want to push it!"

The rest of the day went great.  Clarke's parents pretended they didn't see anything and Clarke and Lexa pretended they didn't either. Raven, however, brought up seeing Clarke and Lexa almost the whole night, just not in front of Jake and Abby.  Aside from getting caught, meeting Clarke's parents went pretty well.  Jake and Abby basically adopted Lexa and Anya.  Clarke was pretty sure that Jake and Abby liked Lexa more than they liked her.  Clarke didn't think she could be any happier.  

\--

Clarke and Lexa laid in bed, Clarke being little spoon, and laughed about their misadventures of the day.  They still couldn't believe that they had been walked in on not once but twice and that her parents didn't kill Lexa.  Their laughter died down and soon they both were teetering on the edge of sleep.  Both of their eyes flew open as the sound of moaning and a bed squeaking in protest came through the wall.

"I thought Octavia and Lincoln stayed at his place tonight."

"They did.  Anya and Raven are the only ones here."  Clarke's curiosity was evident in her voice.

"Oh my god."

"Nooooo! I have class in the morning!"  Lexa laughed when Clarke took the pillow from under her and placed it over her head.

"Well, I guess this is payback."  Lexa grumbled, following Clarke under the pillow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at whiskeytangofoxtrot_over


End file.
